Broken Hearts and Stolen Innocence
by BrokenLullaby15
Summary: Braiden's visiting home from collage and Jay and him are ok.Derrick is well being Derrick of course and Ava and susannah's


**Title:"broken hearts and stolen innocence"**

**Author:Chelsea**

**Disclamer:I do not own any Summerland Charecters.I only own Jason.**

**Summary:Braiden's visiting home from collage and Jay and him are ok.Derrick is well being Derrick of course and Ava and susannah's **

**buisness is better but something's wrong with Nikki and the family's determined to find out.Something's very wrong.**

**Nikki Westerly awoke to a sunny saturday morning like always in her Playalinda home.She sat up stretching **

**while taking in the sweet smell of the pancakes her aunt was making.She stood up smiling walked over to her dresser**

**and tryed to find something to wear.It took her 10 minutes before she finally knew.It was a pink and black striped **

**long sleeved shirt that comes down on the shoulders and a pair of black baggy jeans and her combat boots.She put on a little makeup,**

**did her hair and headed downstairs.**

_"Morning Nik."Her aunt replied looking up from making pancakes._

_"Morning."_

_Nikki walked over and sat on chair at the counter._

_"Did you sleep good?"Her aunt asked looking back down to turn off the stove._

_"It was ok."_

_Her aunt smiled kindly and sat next to her._

_"Are you ok?You haven't really ben you're self lately ever sence cam died.Wht happened?"_

_"I don't know I I guess I'm just not ready to move on yet."_

_"Nik,it's been 2 years.You're 15."_

_"So whats you're point."She said becomming grouchy._

_"Nikki calm down.I mean I think cam would want you to move on.Don't you?"_

_"No he would't he never will and it is not going to change GET OVER IT."She said before racing out the door in tears._

_"NIKKI!"Her aunt called but Nikki was already gone._

_It started getting dark.It was already 6:30PM._

**Nikki ran all the way to the beach before her legs gave out on her.Not knowing her brother had been surfing and saw Nikki he came running over.He immediatly saw Nikki who was in tears and knew what was wrong.He sat down and pulled her into a hug and listened to her cry.He felt so bad for her.They already lost someone he couldn't imagine what it'd be like to loose someone else.Wait yes he could.It would be horrible and he wouldn't beable to bear it he'd probably go crazy.He sighed listening to the clamness of the waves as Nikki slowly drifted int a peaceful sleep.He carried Nikki home soaking wet.When he entered the house he noticed his aunt and susannah we're sitting on the couch waiting and they looked angry.**

**They looked over at him and ran over.Ava mouthed the words "Is she ok" to Braiden and all Braiden did was nodd.She carried her upstairs and laid her gentley on her bed.Kissing her on her forehead he placed a balnket over her.He walked downstairs and into his room where he found Derrick jumping on the bed.**

_**"**GET OUT!"He shouted and Derrick quickly ran out._

**Braiden put his hands over his face,fell on the bed and sighed.All he could think about was Nikki.Something was really wrong with her and he was determined to find out what it was.**

**The Next Day...**

**Nikki was the last one up..like always.She quickly put on blue baggy jeans and a red tube top and walked downstairs.**

**Her Aunt looked up and smiled.All Nikki did was grab her bookbag.**

_"Nikki,are you excited about school?"_

_"Food fights,pop quizes,and teachers with bad breath,oh yeah I'm so ready.Please.Is anyone.I hate school and always have and probably always will.I_

_d rather be hunted down by some hobo on the street and shot to death!"And with that she walked out the door.Her shoulder bag on the right her brother rushed up to her grabbing her arm making Nikki turn around in defense._

_She sighed when she saw her brother._

_"What the hell do you want Braiden?Why can't you just leave me alone."_

_"Nikki,what has gotten into you.You don't cuss,and you should be thanking me.I nearly saved you're ass yesterday."_

_"Fuck off Braiden.I don't give a damn."_

_"NIKKI!"_

_"Just leave me the hell alone already got it!"_

_She stormed off and onto the bus ignoring her brother._

**School was long and hard but she was finally home.She dropped her bag on the ground,stormed upstairs,and changed her clothes.She put on a pair of tight denim jeans and a baby blue halter top.She put on light makeup,curled her hair,put on high heels,and headed downstairs.She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.Before she could get away her aunt bumped into her.**

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Out."_

_"Not unless you tell me where and you are not going out dressed like that."_

_"I'm going to a party and yes I am."_

**Nikki ran past her Aunt and off to the party.When she arrived the music was loud,people were drinking beer,and dancing.**

**She walked over to the tabel and got a beer.She opened it and took a sip.To her surprise it was actually good.She set her purse down and drank her beer.Soon a guy who looked to be about 18 came over and asked if she wanted to dance.She said yes.They danced for an hour before getting tired and sitting down.By that time Nikki was so drunk everything was spinning.He led her upstairs and into a dark room making nikki unconmfortable.He threw her onto the bed and undressed her.Nikki tried getting away but he was too strong for her.When she screamed he slapped her and it hurt.Tears were falling rapidly down her face and she gave up.He was done by midnight.He got up and left leaving nikki on the bed to cry.She quickly put on her clothes still feeling awful and ran home.She reached the house and hesitated before walking in.Jhonny,Jay,Susannah,and Ava turned to see Nikki in tears,bruises everywhere.She turned wanting to run out but Jhonny got up and grabbed her arm making nikki spin around in fear and anger.**

_"GET OFF OF ME!"_

_"Nikki,Calm down what's going on?"_

_"None of you're god damn business now get the hell off me!"_**She broke free and fell into Braiden's arms who walked into the room to see nikki fall backwards.**

**Nikki looked at her brother and stood up and ran to her room.She locked her door and walked in her bathroom.She took out a bottle of pills and stuck 7 in her mouth.She didn't bother getting a drink she just swallowed them.They tasted dry and nasty.She shook her head to shake off the taste.She closed her eyes for about 5 minutes and when she opened them Ruthie felt her head get heavier. She could feel the room spinning around her. The music that was playing in her room from earlier got softer, and her heartbeat got louder. She slumped against the wall sweat dripping down her face.She walked out of the bathroom.She closed her eyes and fell onto the bed.She felt nasious but tried to get it to go away.It didn't.She stood up and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs as well.Jhonny,Jay,Susannah,and Ava turned to see a pale Nikki.Her eyes had purple bags under them her arms were numb,she was weak,she couldn't move either.All she could do was stare at them.Tears we're rolling down her face and Ava stood up and ran over to her along with the other 3.Nikki stared into her aunt's eyes and her aunt stared back.All she saw in Nikki's eyes were fear,hatred,anger,and alot of other emotions she has never seen before.Nikki turned and ran away.She didn't know where she was going she just had to get out of there.She ran to Amber's house knocking on the door.Amber finally answered.Nikki ran in and up to her room with Amber following behind.Nikki fell on the bed and cryed.Amber walked over and sat down next to her rubbing Nikki's back to calm her down.Nikki finally was clam enough to explain.When she was finished she wasn't the one crying...Amber on the other hand...was.Amber let Nikki stay the night sence her parents were out of town.Amber called Cameron and he came over.Amber explained for Nikki and the 3 sat there huddled in a hug.They all fell asleep around 4AM.Cameron was on the chair with Nikki in his lap her head on his shoulder and his head on her's.Amber was asleep on her bed covered in her bed sheets.They slept until 9AM the next morning.The 3 were up and out of the house by 10:35.Nikki went home that day.Not knowing what would happen when she got home she ran up to her room and cryed.She stayed in there the rest of the night without eating a thing or talking at all.Everything was turning out bad...very very bad.**


End file.
